


Scrape

by Kalloway



Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Time after time.
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	Scrape

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'time after time'

His first thoughts were a confused and disjointed mess, but his situation came to him quickly. 

Then, Sinistra was just content to move his fingers, find himself, think through what had happened-- 

Ah, he would not be allowed much movement yet, but his body would be fine. This was worse than the injury, he was sure. 

He opened his eyes and let them adjust to the bright light of the medical room. And just the same, he listened for the scrape of his partner's boots on the tile. 

Dextera was there, leaning, wordless relief on his face. 

Time after time.


End file.
